Hugo and Monica
by bizinhavieira
Summary: They have nothing in common. Yet, they can't stay away from each other. The main reason being that they don't want to. ** rated Mature to be safe **
1. Prologue

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HUGO & MONICA**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**0**

**.:. PROLOGUE .:.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love. Passion. Different words that have different meanings on dictionaries. But tell me something sincerely: does the name of the feeling matter when your heart beats faster? When heart pace speeds up as see someone, just like when your team scores a goal in the final game of a championship. When your heart forgets to beat when you hear that voice. When you forget to breathe when you feel the touch of the skin?

By the way, why name an uncontrollable feeling? Or were you ever able to choose to fall for someone? Yes, yes, there is always that someone you choose to kiss or to keep you company when you were feeling lonely. But love? Passion? I'm sure that in some point of your life a friend already said that s/he knows someone P-E-R-F-E-C-T for you and when you meet that someone there was no "click"? And those who have the power to turn your life upside down are usually described as "so different from you" ... That old story that opposites attract. Guess we can't say that there is reason in the things done by the heart...

Nevertheless, it is difficult to see someone complaining about falling in love. You feel so complete, so good about everything; it's like a contagious joy, a desire to sing at all times. And the fact that the other is so different from us, as they say, may be what makes it so magical and interesting. This allows different conversations, different problems, makes you meet different people. Yeah, love can broaden our horizons. This makes me think about one thing: if we were to fall in love only with people like us, with those who our friends think are our "perfect match", wouldn't it be a little monotonous? If I like yellow, for example, what would I have to talk with someone who also likes yellow? Of course, we can even discuss how the color yellow is beautiful and about all the things that are beautiful in yellow, but until when would it be, let's say, fun? Yeah ... Being in love with someone who likes blue, for example, could help me compare things in yellow and blue. I could try to understand how the other color can be interesting, or at least learn to respect the other opinions. You know, I think that there is reason behind the things done by the heart!

You must be wondering why this creature is here philosophizing about love in this hour of the day? And I agree with you: love is something that is much better when we feel it rather than when we speak about it. The fact is that like any taleteller I can not contain the impulse I have to tell a story that I know, much less fail to make my dear readers clearly understand the surroundings of the story I'm about to tell. Well, having done that, maybe I can go to the story. For this we need to make a short trip to another place in time and space. This, my dear, is a story about two young people, and it all started in a summer morning of the year 2026...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A.N.: Hi there! This is based in a brazillian song called "Eduardo e Mônica" that means, well, "Edward and Monica". I hope you guys take your time to follow it and leave a review in that cute box down bellow!_

_A.N.2: Now with a lovely beta-reader: Potterholic!_


	2. Hugo Edward Weasley

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HUGO & MONICA**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1**

**.:. HUGO EDWARD WEASLEY .:.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In this particular morning, we find our main character lying in bed, wrapped in a peculiar way in the mattress, sleeping with a happy look on his face. He seemed so happy that I feel tempted to use my prerogatives as a storyteller and enter his dreams.

White. Everything was white around him, everything slightly clouded. Paying closer attention, I'm able to say that he was in the shower. A hand touched his shoulder tenderly and he turned fast to see who it was. It was a blond girl with golden skin. She smiled and carefully touched his lips with hers... And we were suddenly pulled away from his dream by a loud noise.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and reached for the alarm clock, "Six-twenty four... Six-twenty four! Why do I need an alarm clock during vacations?" said as he placed back the clock on the bedside table without any care. He stayed lying on the bed and closed his eyes, trying to get back to his dream...

"Get out of bed, Hugo!" He opened his eyes and, in a bad mood, faced his sister who was opening the window. "Dad is going to rip out your hair if you don't get up at once!"

"Let me sleep, Rose! It's Saturday and I was having a dream..." He grabbed his pillow and put it on top of his face to escape from the light.

"And by your smile I assume Sarah was on it..." she said, taking off the pillow from his face.

"So you assumed right. And we were just about to shower..." and the smile started to get back to his face.

"You pervert!" she laughed and hit him with the pillow that she still had in her hands, "But you will have to keep this dream for later; you promised that you would help at the shop today. Dad is waiting for you downstairs. And he does not seem in a good mood..."

"Shit!" he said as he reached for the clock on the bedside table and then he saw that there were only three minutes left to get ready, "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Stop cursing and get ready. I'll go tell Dad that you are up already," said Rose as she left the bedroom, leaving a desperate brother behind.

He got out of bed in a jump. He couldn't figure how he had forgotten his promise to help his dad and uncle at the shop today. "Shit, shit, shit!" He crawled over the mess in his bedroom searching for clothes. Shirt, shoes, socks... Oops! Take of the shoes, put on the socks and then the shoes. He ran to the bathroom and gave a relieved sight. Let's be honest, there is no bigger relieve than to unload a full bladder... He washed his face and tamed the hair. "Guess I'm ready... Still have a minute to grab something to eat."

"Dear boy, I don't want to sound unpleasant, but I think you forgot to put on your trousers..." suggested his reflection from the mirror. He ran back to his room. "Where did my trousers hide? Why do my clothes always hide away from me?" he said as he searched desperately in his closet.

"Thirty seconds, Hugo!" came his fathers's voice from downstairs.

Trousers, trousers... Found! He ran, trying to put them on as he descended the stairs. Right leg in! Step, step, step. Left leg... in! Step, step, step. Zipped, buttoned. Final jump! "I'm ready!"

"Let's go then," said the red-haired man, standing up from the table and kissing the wavy-haired woman. Hugo knew that he shouldn't have believed in Rose, his father would never get annoyed just because he was a bit late...

"The boy didn't eat anything yet, Ronald!" said the woman as she dragged Hugo to the kitchen.

"I'll grab something to eat at the Leaky Cauldron, Mum."

"Have at least a toast now," she said as she handed him a toast with butter. He quickly ate the toast, kissed his mother and stole a sip from his sister's coffee. Ran to the yard where his father petted Plump, the family dog. I'll have to add a side-note here, something every storyteller can do when we need to say something of importance that doesn't necessarily fits the story. The real name of the dog is Roderick Plumpton, a tribute to the seeker who holds the record of the fastest to catch a Snitch in a match. Hugo gave the dog this name because in the same day that he found the dog, he also got Roderick's Chocolate Frog card. I might add that Plump is anything but a seeker; he is not fast and does not like to catch anything that is thrown to him. Some even say that he is the laziest dog on Earth... This may not be a very important information, but it is always nice for us to know every family member, and Plump is just as good as one.

"Ready, Dad?" Ronald stood up and left Plump on the floor, looking unpleased.

"Ready! Oh, just a second!" he said and then called, "I'll meet you for lunch, Hermione?"

"Yes, dear! We'll meet at the Leaky Cauldron later," said the wavy-haired woman from the door.

"Now I'm ready." Ronald and Hugo got closer and Side-Apparated to the back of the shop.

Even from the distance, they could see that Diagon Alley was starting to get crowded. And it wouldn't be any different since the Hogwarts letters just came yesterday, so many parents would come to buy the school supplies today. That is exactly the reason why Hugo volunteered to help at the shop. It was already considered essential, almost as an invisible item at the school supplies list, to bring some Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to Hogwarts.

"Glad you arrived," said Uncle George, throwing an apron to Hugo, "You'll be responsible to re-stock the shelves, you already know where the boxes are." Then he turned to Ronald, "Ron, Angelina won't be able to come today, she is not feeling very well. Could you try to get someone else to help us? I'm finishing some contracts up there..."

"Leave it to me. Hugo, go up front and see if Lucy needs anything, I'll go there and try to find someone to help us," said Ron as he went upstairs to his office.

"Sure," said Hugo as he went to the shop. Lucy was there, dancing with the broom. I think I should say that this is Lucy Sanders, who had been working at the shop for five years, and not Lucy Weasley, who you still haven't meet, who is Hugo's cousin. This Lucy is always in a good mood, no matter the time of the day or night. In the five years that they had known her, the Weasleys had never seen her sad or bothered by something. Hugo always envied her... He wished he had the same disposition in the morning.

"Hugo boy! How are things going? Enjoying your vacation?"

"Yes... Everything is slow... Got up late and didn't even have a real breakfast yet."

"Well, you better start warming up because I believe today will be very busy!" And she seemed to be celebrating this... Hugo took a look over the shelves and, seeing that Lucy had already taken care of fixing the shop, went back to his father's office and saw him getting up from the fireplace.

"Did you find someone, Dad?"

"Yes, yes... Victoire said she will come. May I know why you are smiling?" said Ron as he saw that his son couldn't hold back a smile.

"Well, the shop is already crowded without her here, imagine what it would be like with her around. Some boys are still affected by her... Being part-Veela and all..."

Ron laughed and said, "True... Well, if they come in and buy, then there will be no problem. Is everything ready at the shop?"

"All set. The shelves are full and Lucy is finishing the cleaning. May I go to Leaky to grab something to eat?"

"Sure, son. Could you take the time to book us a table for lunch?" said Ron, already scribbling at a parchment. "Oh!" he said, raising his head to look at his son, "If there is still a slice of that apple pie..."

"I'll bring it," Hugo smiled and took off the apron, hanging it at the door. Got out of the shop and walked straight to the Leaky Caldron, but always taking care to not hit those that walked from the opposite direction.

"Hello, Miss Abbott!" he said as he entered the Leaky Cauldron and met the owner, Hannah Abbott, wife of Neville Longbottom, one of Hugo's parents best friends, "Do you have a mug of coffee for a starving boy?"

"And did I ever not have coffee to serve you?" she smiled and handed him the menu while she continued to clean the table, "How is everybody?"

"They are fine. Dad asked me to book a table, we are coming for lunch," Hugo said as he read the menu.

"Consider the table booked. What are you having now?"

"Hum... A good mug of coffee and one of these sandwiches and... a piece of that pie."

Hannah smiled, "Is that all?"

"And a slice of apple pie for dad." Hugo smiled back and waited for his order, which didn't take long, and decided to sit at a table. But as he turned around, he saw himself colliding with an unexpected barrier and then he could attest how hot his coffee was...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_A.N.: Hi there! Chapter one for you! Did you like it? Thank you for taking you time to read it, but I hope you also take the time to press that beutiful green buttom to send me your thoughts! If you see any mistakes, please tell me... I try my best to write in English, but you know how it goes, sometimes it just slips... Love!_

A.N.2: Now with a lovely beta-reader: Potterholic!


	3. Monica Isabella Stfens

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HUGO & MONICA**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2**

**.:. MONICA ISABELLA STFENS .:.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before we continue the story, let me go back in time. I can't exactly tell how far back, but that doesn't matter. It's enough to say that our dear friend Hugo was still having his night sleep. Despite the late hours, our other protagonist wasn't even close to going to sleep...

"Exhausted," she said as she let herself fall on the dressing room bench. She took off her shoes and let herself enjoy the cold floor under her feet. Then she undressed from her scrubs and brought it to her nose to check. The usual stench.

"There is nothing worse then the third floor smell, right Monica?" laughed a girl who had just entered the dressing room, also taking off her scrubs, "It's probably the worst smelling floor of the whole St. Mungo's..."

"Not so sure about it, Samantha... There are some diseases on the second floor that don't have a very nice smell. I think I prefer the plant accidents over them..." said Monica as she went to her locker and changed her clothes, putting the ones she wore during her shift in a laundry bag. Hospital rule. There is nothing more dangerous than leaving the hospital with the scrubs... They could be contaminated with a thousand different things.

"Maybe... But I still rather work with the Spell Accident patients... Too bad I still have to wait another year," said Samantha, doing the same as Monica, "Do you want a ride home?"

"No, thank you" she answered as she closed her locker and grabbed her purse, "I'm going to the Leaky Cauldron to grab something to drink. Three patients vomited on me this night, I believe I deserve a shot of cognac. When is your next shift?"

"Three days from now," she smiled as she said, "And yours?"

"Not as lucky, two days. Many plans?"

"My boyfriend also has the days off, so we are gonna visit his parents," she said as they walked toward the employees exit, "And you?"

"I should not tell you, because you are going to envy me, but I will: I'll clean the flat." Samantha looked at her seriously but couldn't hold the laughter. Monica also couldn't hold a smile. Not that she hated cleaning, but she wouldn't mind to have planned a trip.

"Have fun!" said Samantha, saying goodbye to Monica as they left the hospital.

"You too," said Monica before they went their separate ways. She walked a little until she reached a safe place and then Apparated to Diagon Alley. She walked through the deserted streets, absently stopping at some windows to see the products and the sales. Some people strangely love to see what is for sale... All shops were still closed, except, like Monica used to say, the good old Leaky Cauldron where one can always find a good shot of alcohol to take away the tensions of the day. Or, in this case, of the night.

She crossed the gateway and entered the bar, the usual darkness warmly enveloping the costumers. She walked to the table she always sat at, but, before she did so, she saw a familiar face behind a drink and changed her mind, approaching him instead.

"Still here, Ryon?" she said as she sat beside the blond boy. He smiled and they both sat there in silence. Hannah Abbott, the innkeeper, aproached with the menu, but Monica ordered without even taking a look at it. As soon as her shot of cognac arrived, she said, "Sometimes it's not easy..."

"Hear hear..." said the boy, taking another gulp and filling the glass once more.

"Nothing could be done, then?" she said, also drinking, feeling the alcohol burn her throat.

"No... The boy will lose his hand..."

"It was not your fault. What could be done was done. Everybody knows that all the procedures were done right."

"I know. But it's still not easy when it happens with a child. I keep on asking myself if there was nothing else I could have done. I think I chose the wrong profession... I'm a disaster..."

"Do you know what is the problem? And I don't say that it's just your problem, it's the same with everyone who decides to become a healer. We want to solve all the problems of the world and we get restless when we can't do it." She took another sip, the drink started to feel sweeter. "As time goes by, we realize that we can't do everything and that is where you are now. Later on, we get used to it and are happy to be able to do at least something to soften their pain."

"You already are used to it then?" he laughed.

"Yeah..." she laughed, again taking another sip, and really starting to enjoy the taste of the drink, "Now I only come down to have a drink when the patients vomit at me from head to toe like tonight," she said, winking at him, "You will be a good healer, I'm sure."

"Thanks, Monica." He smiled and finished his drink, "I'll go home then. Maybe we'll bump into each other again."

"Sure, sure. In the middle of a hallway full of people!" She stood up and hugged him. "See you later!" After he left, she sat back and kept on enjoying the pleasures of a glass full of cognac. When she felt that her muscles were relaxed and saw that her legs could no longer be trusted, she took a deep breath and went to pay her bill. Everything was nice until she hit an unexpected obstacle: big, soft and warm...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_A.N.: Hi people! So liking it so far? I hope so! I will try to update as soon as possible. I have three more chapters written, but I still have to translate them to english. As soon as they are ready I'll post them! __Oh! If you want to see me smiling just leave a message!_

_A.N.2: Now with a lovely beta-reader: Potterholic!_


	4. Between coffees and invitations

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HUGO & MONICA**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3**

**.:. BETWEEN COFFEES AND INVITATIONS .:.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you okay?" said Hannah, running in Hugo and Monica's direction and making the coffee evaporate quickly with a wave of her wand. Hugo nodded, calming the lady, and then started paying attention in the situation presented in front of him: a wet pie, a half cup of coffee, a wide eyed girl staring at him and a half cup of coffee... I know I had already mentioned the cup of coffee, but I just wanted to emphasize the gravity this information had for Hugo. He took a deep breath and took these things to a table, taking extra care not to spill the rest of his coffee. He looked back and saw that the girl was still standing in the exact position as she was before, so he went back to her.

"Hi, are you alright?" he said, waving his hands in front of her face. Monica started blinking and then looked at him and, before she could say anything, he continued, "Did you get burned or hurt?" She shook her head and he smiled and went back to his table. He had barely touched his food when he heard the chair being pulled beside him.

"Could I apologise?" said the girl, sitting at the table.

"There is no need. It was nothing," he said and then took a look at his cup of coffee and could not hold back a sigh...

"But I want to. I had a bit to drink and got even more uncoordinated than usual... If it was not for Hannah, you could have gotten burnt... I'm sorry."

"It was an accident, I could have been more careful myself. Not to mention that I was the one holding the cup of coffee, wasn't I? Besides, nothing really happened, right?"

"I still think I owe you something." And then she handed him a cup full of a wonderfully smelling coffee.

"I believe now we reached an agreement," he laughed and then raised his hand to her, "Hugo."

"Monica," she said, shaking his hand, "Don't you think you are too young to be having so much caffeine?"

"Don't you think you are too young to be having alcohol at this time in the morning?" he said, smiling between a sip of his coffee and a bite of his sandwich.

"Maybe, but believe me when I say that I have my reasons," she said also taking a sip of her coffee. Then the waitress arrived with a plate and placed it in front of her, "Thanks," she turned back to Hugo and asked "Do you want one?"

"Brioches? No, thanks..." he said with a crooked smile.

"Your pie got wet with the coffee..." she tried to reason with him.

"And it got delicious... Don't look at me like that, it was going to get mixed in my stomach anyway."

She laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "So, what are you doing at Diagon Alley so early?"

"Helping at the family shop. Busy day. You?"

"Just got out of my shift at St. Mungo's".

"Shift? Are you a healer?" said Hugo, feeling dumb for imagining that she was his age.

"Almost. I still have another year until I can cast spells at other people and say that it is for their own good," she laughed. It was not easy to say if she was laughing because of the joke or if she was happy with the idea, but I believe we all would like to believe that it was the first option...

"Anyway, St. Mungo's is not just around the corner..."

"Yeah... But Leaky is the best wizard bar open at this hour..." she said, having a bit more coffee and eating, "And you? Where do you work?"

"Me? Well... Like I said, family shop," said Hugo, trying to hide that he was still at Hogwarts, and we can't judge him about it, can we? "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," he answered to her questioning look.

"Oh, yeah! Do you enjoy working there?" Monica could not say why she was curious, at that moment she would say that it was because of the drinks. Even though she was feeling a bit better already...

"I'm still not sure about what I like to do yet... So I help with what I can. At least I'm able to get a few bucks with it... Did you always want to be a healer?"

"Sort of. I'm Muggle-born actually, so I wanted to be a nurse. If you think that they are close enough then you could say that yes. But I also wanted to be a rock star!" she said, playing the air guitar.

"Really? And can you sing?" said Hugo, laughing.

"A bit... And I can handle a bass guitar." She looked at him playfully and asked, "Do you know what a bass guitar is?"

"Not really..." said Hugo, reddening a little.

"It's okay, you can unredden yourself because that's no crime," she laughed, "The wizard bands don't have it anyway... A shame. Maybe I can show you one someday!"

"Yep, maybe someday," he said, smiling and hoping that he hadn't made a fool of himself in front of her. "My mother also is Muggle-born, but she never was very into music, so I only know the classical wizard music... But never ever tried to play anything."

"Wizard music has its appeal, but I really rather like muggle music from the 1970's and 80's... The good old Rock 'n Roll..." She had a bit more of coffee and then continued, "Didn't you ever wanted to do anything as a child?"

"Well..." he said trying to remember, "There was the classical Quidditch player one," he laughed, "Then later I wanted to work with magical creatures, build houses, and also wanted to be a dentist like my Granddad, and I did also want to work with Muggle cars after having spent so many afternoons with my other Granddad working with his in the garage..." He smiled and said, "Guess that's it."

Monica laughed and said, "So many dreams as a child and now you have none left?"

"Yeah... That's life..." he started saying but then he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around just to find the old Henry Flint smiling strangely at him.

Let me explain just a little thing before I go on, because you are probably thinking that Henry Flint is an old guy when he is actually just two months older then Hugo. But that's how he likes to be called and how he refers to himself: the 'old Henry Flint'. So, that's how we will call him.

"Dear, Hugo! So glad I found you!" he pulled a chair and sat down between Hugo and Monica, "We will have a super party tonight! You cannot miss it!"

"I'm not really sure, man... I'm not a party person..." said Hugo, but in reality he believed his mother would not let him, but he would never admit that, like any other boy his age...

"Oh, dude! Don't say that! Cheer up! The tickets are super cheap and so will the drinks!" he said, taking tickets out of his pocket. Hugo laughed; he should have imagined that the old Henry Flint would be earning money somehow with this party, or else he would not be there advertising the party... "Come on, at least to help a friend to get some honest money."

"I don't know..."

"Oh, Hugo," said Monica taking part at the negotiation, "A party never hurts. Let's do it this way then, I'll have two tickets, please," she said handing the money and taking the tickets from the old Henry Flint who thanked them and strode to his next victim.

"Monica, you don't know this guy... I wouldn't really trust what he says it will be a 'super party'..."

"Don't be silly, a party is a party. And if it's not fun, then we just leave it early." She smiled, "Now I better go", she said as she stood up, "We will meet at the party tonight." She waved at him and then he saw that she had left one of the tickets on top of the table.

"She must be crazy if she really believes that I'll go to a party that the old Henry Flint finds super... He is crazy!" he thought, but he decided to take the ticket with him anyway. As soon as he finished his breakfast, he got his father's order and left, hoping that he was not late...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_A.N.: So, did you like it? I hope so! And I hope that you leave a message at that cute box down there! It's feeling lonely!_

A.N.2: Now with a lovely beta-reader: Potterholic!


	5. Getting ready

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HUGO & MONICA**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4**

**.:. GETTING READY .:.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi! We're home!" Monica heard them calling from the door, "Wow! Clean house and food on the table! Great job, Monica!" said one of the girls that had arrived as they sat at the table and started having dinner.

"Yeah, yeah. But you, young lady, should have slept", said the other one, helping herself of water.

"Don't worry, Mel, I slept enough", smiled Monica, "And don't look at me like that, Kate, I did not throw the dirt under the carpet. The flat just was not as bad as we imagined," said Monica, giving her friend a light blink of an eye. The truth was that Monica had a little great help of her wand.

I believe this is the right moment to use my special powers and open a parenthesis. While Monica was still at Hogwarts, she became friends – and, for a few weeks, a bit more than friends – of a boy called Phillip Potter. Just in case you are wondering something in the lines of "Potter! He is related to Harry Potter then!", you can lose hope. Phillip's father is called Henry and is a Muggle, his mother is Sandy, and she is a witch. That said, I may add that even though their friendship didn't last after school, the friendship Monica built with Phillip's sister, Kate, is as strong as a rock up to now. Fact is, Kate is not a witch, but she does not know if that makes her a squib since her father is a muggle… But since her mother is a witch and so are her brothers, Kate knows a lot about both worlds. When Monica graduated from Hogwarts, they decided to live together in London.

Two years ago, Kate's cousin, our dear Melanie Black, Mel, got a job at a fancy restaurant in the English capital and asked her cousin for help, she needed a place to stay for a while. At first Monica and Kate were not too comfortable, Mel never had contact with witchcraft, so Monica would have to renounce using magic at home, but the bills and the low earnings they had spoke louder – it was also better to divide the expenses by three. Monica found out it was not such a hard thing to do, since her schedule rarely matched Mel's and, besides, she was already used in not doing magic anytime she was with her own family.

Parenthesis closed, let's get back to their conversation.

"Yeah, yeah..." said Kate, "So, what are the plans for the day off?"

"I'm going to a party," said Monica, helping herself of more salad.

"What party?" asked Kate, always so curious.

"A party... Don't even know the name. A guy was selling tickets and I bought... I thought it would be more fun then to stay home studying like always..."

"Sure it is. Going alone?" pressed Kate.

"If everything turns out okay then no." With that, Mel started paying attention at the conversation and, with the curious looks of her friends, Monica continued, "Calm down, I met this guy today. We had coffee and them I sort of asked him to go there with me, but I don't know if he will."

"Really? Really, really? Wow! And what will you be wearing?" asked an over excited Mel.

"I didn't think about it yet." The truth is, Monica had spent the last hours trying to choose an outfit, but to no avail. Not that she would ever admit it.

"We will have dinner and then we will help you getting ready," said Mel, getting back to her food.

"Yes, and you will have to tell us everything about this guy in return," added Kate.

"I know how to get dressed by myself, did you know?"

"You probably can," said Kate, "But we still want to know everything and you will not get out of this house until you tell us every detail."

Monica smiled, that would be a fun night.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At the exact moment that this scene unfolded, our dear Hugo arrived home after a hard day of work. He went straight to his bedroom and took off his clothing. At that moment, all that he wanted was a good relaxing bath, so he went to the bathroom.

"Wow! White underwear at the corridor!", laughed Rose, climbing the stairs.

"Shut up, Rose", said Hugo geting flushed and closing the door of the bathroom behind him. He went to the bath and turned the faucet. In a matter of minutes, the bath was full, so he got rid of the last pieces of clothes he had on and immersed himself in the hot water. He could feel every fiber of his muscles relaxing, and just then the day events came back to his mind. Monica seemed like a fun girl, and she either didn't notice that he was younger then her, or she didn't care about it. And she had asked him to go with her to a party… "But I won't," he repeated in his mind, "No one knows what sort of people will go to this party…". He stayed there with this thoughts while he repeated his mantra "I will not go to the party" until his mother knocked on the door, taking him out of his reverie.

"Son? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Mum! I'm getting out already!" said Hugo. Just then he noticed that the water was already cold and started wondering how much time he spent in there. Still he crawled lazily out of the bath. Slowly he dried himself and wrapped the towel around his body, going straight to his bedroom.

"You look even cuter with this pink towel then with your white underpants, brother".

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" said Hugo with his face completely crimson as he noticed that his sister was sitting at his bed.

"No need to blush, Hugo. It's not like if I was some sort of pervert who was stalking you. Besides, I have seen you with less clothes then what you have on now," laughed Rose.

"Don't start with the 'I have changed your diapers' business," he said, getting to a deeper shade of red, "And what are you doing in my bedroom anyway?"

"Mum asked me to get your laundry, prat!" said Rose, then giving him the tong, "Going to a party today, huh?"

"Who said that?" he asked with confusion.

"I found this ticket at your pocket," said she, shrugging her shoulders, "Have you asked what Mum thinks about this?"

"Well, I don't have to ask anything because I'm not going anyway."

"Then may I know why you have the ticket?"

"Rose, stop being so nosy! And get out so I can get dressed!" said Hugo, retrieving the ticket from his sister.

"It looks like the ticket that..." said Rose taking the ticket again, "Just a second! This is the ticket the old Henry Flint was selling!"

Before you can even ask, I shall tell you that everyone who was at Hogwarts for the last three years knows Henry Flint. In his third year, he became strangely popular. And by this I mean that he became popular for being strange, if you know what I mean...

Well, back to Hugo's bedroom.

"Yes, I already knew that," said Hugo, taking the ticket from his sister once again and keeping it out of her reach this time.

"I can't believe you will go to a party that lunatic thinks is cool!"

"I already said that I'm not going, Rose! The girl who was having breakfast at my table bought them and left this ticket with me, but I told her that he was not very sane! Now can I put my bloody clothes on?!"

"Okay, chill out!" said Rose, taking Hugo's laundry and going to the door, "Let's just hope that your little friend took your advice... There will be probably all kinds of freaks at this party."

As soon as Rose closed the door behind her, Hugo dropped the towel and put on the first clothes that he saw. He was thinking about what Rose said while he tried to dry his hair and then he figured out three things:

1) Monica did not believe him. She really imagined that the old Henry Flint could be a normal person;  
2) She would be going to this party; and  
3) If he didn't go, she would be there alone with a bunch of mad people.

"I need to go to this party," he said suddenly standing up and fetching something decent to wear in his wardrobe, "I just need to figure out how to get there..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A.N.: So, did you enjoy chapter 4? I hope so! And also hope that you take the time to leave a review in this cute box down here! Love!_

A.N.2: Now with a lovely beta-reader: Potterholic! Now I'll try to update as soon as she hands me back the next chapter betaed!


	6. Strange party with odd people

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HUGO & MONICA**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5**

**.:. STRANGE PARTY WITH ODD PEOPLE .:.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light pulsed, giving the impression of mechanical movement to everyone that was there. A thousand colors were mixed, because while many were wearing multicolored clothes, the ones whose clothes were completely black carried the colors in the hair. The walls vibrated and the ground slightly shook. Some people danced, others shook, others were hanging on the walls, all in the rhythm of music. Music that was in a deafening level, I might say. The bar was crowded with people and the bartender prepared the drink while dancing. Sitting in a bench by the bar, Monica was watching all aspects of the party: in one of the corners, one could see a group of half-giants dancing cheerfully - the reason the ground was shaking I presume; just by their side, highly contrasting, was a couple house-elves dating; to the left, on the sofas in the lounge was a group of goblins who seemed more anxious to close some kind of business deal than to enjoy the music; at one of the walls of the hall, which was made of glass, could be seen some happily dancing merpeople - yes, the party was at a subterranean lounge just by a lake; isolated at a spot near Monica, four boys and two girls were dancing, whom, by the hostility they received from some and the scars they carried on their faces, she took to be werewolves, that not counting the huge number of witches of all ages crowded in there.

"May I sit down?" said a dark-haired man, approaching Monica and offering her a drink.

"The bench is public," she smiled and took the drink, getting back to the observation of that diversity that she liked so much.

"You have a beautiful smile, did you know?" he said, sitting right next to her. She only smiled in response, taking a sip of her drink. "Will you stay here all night or would you rather go dancing? I can keep you company." He winked.

"Maybe later. I'm waiting for someone," said Monica, indicating the entrance with her head.

"Sorry, but if it is some guy you are waiting for, then he is a very stupid wizard to let you here all by yourself," he got closer to her face, "someone might want to steal you away."

Before he could kiss her, Monica pushed him slightly and said, smiling, "I can defend myself, you know." She got a new drink with the bartender and went away, looking for another place to wait. When her eyes reached the door, she smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I apologize in advance, but I have to take you back a few minutes in time. Back to the time when Hugo just got ready for the party and gathered the courage to go talk to his parents, or something like that.

"Dad has to be alone. He must be alone," Hugo mentally repeated while descending the stairs. When he saw the room, he breathed in relief: not only his father was alone, but also the Chudley Cannons had just scored another goal against some Chinese team... Hugo jumped the last steps and sat beside his father, taking a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Hey, kid! Decided to see the Cannons destroy the Red Brooms?" Ron smiled, giving a pat on his son's back.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something, Dad," said Hugo, facing the floor. He breathed and looked at his father who had a smile in his face, "Could I use the car to go to a party tonight?"

"Sure, son!" smiled Ron.

"Maybe in a few years. You are not old enough yet," Hugo heard his mother say as she crossed the room with a stack of books floating behind her. As soon as she climbed the stairs, Hugo saw his father standing up from the couch.

"Please, Dad?" he begged.

"Your mother is right, Hugo," he answered, but before Hugo could protest, he continued, "Come in here for a minute." They went to Ron's office and he opened a drawer, picked up something small inside of it and did a little spell. "Okay," Ron handed the enchanted object to his son, "now nobody will know that you can not go." Then he threw the car key to Hugo who almost dropped it, "Be careful on the road." Hugo smiled and, with the car keys and the adulterated driver's license in hand, quickly left the house before his mother noticed that he had taken the car.

Hugo drove quietly to the location of the party, no problems, no Muggle guard asking him to stop the car. When he arrived there he battled for a place to park, during this time he kept promising himself that he would do his Apparation test when the first opportunity arrives. Then he had to face the tumultuous entrance of the party. Went by many kinds of people, some with strange clothes, even for the wizarding standards, others with more earrings in the face then all the women of his family put together.

He had barely crossed the barrier of people who believed it was more fun to stand by the door then going to the party itself when he was pulled by someone, "Hugo, my boy! At last! I was starting to believe you wouldn't come." He heard the old Henry Flint say while he dragged Hugo through the hall, "I will introduce you to some great guys."

Hugo was desperately trying to take his arm out of the old Henry Flint's grasp, but with no success. He was about to give up when he saw her approaching, so he mumbled a "Please" and she came laughing towards them.

"Can I borrow your friend?" said Monica as soon as she reached them.

"Sure," smiled the old Henry Flint, "You should have told me that you had a date, my boy!" He placed his arms around Hugo and Monica's shoulders, "If you need me, I will be back there. There is this beautiful mermaid flirting with me." And then he left doing a very strange dance that he called 'flying frog'.

"This guy is crazier then he should," Hugo laughed.

"He seems funny," Monica smiled, "I thought you weren't going to come."

"I couldn't leave you alone here..." he said, getting scarlet. Monica smiled and took his hand, dragging him to the dance floor. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked with despair.

"Dancing," she laughed, turning around and beginning to dance.

"I don't dance," he answered. She just laughed and continued dancing with him, even though he did not seem to move much, he would just tap his feet on the floor every now and then. They stayed there for a few minutes until Monica signaled that she wanted a drink, and then they went toward the bar. Monica asked for two drinks - Hugo was too ashamed to say that he didn't drink alcohol. Once he took the glass from her hand, a half-naked boy approached them. Yes, he was only wearing a pair of tennis shoes, white socks, boxers and a black shirt. Hugo decided to pretend he was not there in hopes that he would go away.

"Monica," said the man then Hugo turned to see that they were hugging each other and that, well, that guy looked like… but it could not be...

"James, wow! It has been a long time," she said, releasing the hug and Hugo could not fail to lament his fate. His cousin James could be extremely inconvenient when he wanted to.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you since Hogwarts and… Hugo!" he said, recognizing his cousin, "What are you doing here, prat?" He laughed and hugged Hugo.

"He's with me, James," said Monica, taking a seat and sipping her drink, "You already know each other?"

"Unfortunately..." whispered Hugo, but nobody could hear because of the music.

"Do I know him? Of course! Remember Rose, my cousin?" With a nod from Monica, James added, "So! This is her younger brother!"

She turned to him, surprise evident on her face, while his face was turning redder by the minute. Then he drank at once, that which would be his first glass of drink that night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, the same way that I can go back in time, I can also jump to the future, another big advantage of being a story teller. At this very moment, I will use this prerogative and jump a few hours of this evening with the noble purpose of saving our beloved Hugo of unnecessary humiliation. Stop it. Don't look at me like that; it won't work, I'm not telling you.

Ok, I can't resist when you look at me like that that, but I also owe some discretion to Hugo, so I will only say that it involved a table, retro music and an impressive interpretation of a monkey... The rest is up to your imagination.

"Hugo, you are okay?" Monica approached and helped him getting up from his fall. He stood up, but as soon as he tried to take a step he felt the world turning around him, so he decided to sit back down. Monica was laughing when she sat beside him, "Lots of drinks, right?"

Hugo nodded, but soon regret it, "I think I reached my limit ..." Monica laughed in response, "You laugh because it is not you..."

"I'm not laughing at you, but at the situation," she said, sitting closer to him, "Normally we get to know someone better during a calm coffee than at a party like this. But in our case, it was here at the party that I found out everything that I know about you."

Hugo smiled and said, "And what did you find out?"

"Up to now what I know is that you're a sixteen years old boy who usually doesn't drink, doesn't go to parties often and definitely does not dance."

"No qualities then," stated Hugo, looking at Monica with a sad look on his face.

She smiled, stood up and offered him her hand, helping him to get up. As soon as he did it, they walked to the door and she said, "I bet there will be more opportunities for me to get to know the qualities."

Hugo could not stop his ears from going red with the comment, but went pale when he saw the time, "Shit..." When he saw Monica's worried expression, he continued, "Well, my mother will kill me... It is almost two in the morning and my father lend me the car behind her back..."

Monica smiled, "Come, I'll take you home. You can't drive like this." With that, the two left the party, walking to the parking lot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A.N.: First of all, thanks for Potterholic for helping me out with this chapter! You are an amazing and patient beta! Hugs for you! ^_^ So, did you guys enjoy this chapter? I hope so! I also hope you take your time to leave me a review, it will make my day!_


	7. Just an afternoon at the park

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HUGO & MONICA**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6**

**.:. JUST AN AFTERNOON AT THE PARK .:.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hugo rode with all his might; it had been a while since he had last used his bicycle, that had been forgotten for over a year behind the shop in Diagon Alley. He could feel his leg muscles complaining, unused to the exercise. He turned to his left to avoid a car and then went up to the sidewalk, avoiding the pedestrians that went by until he was able to enter the park. He rode his way through the bicycle path until he reached the memorial, then slowing down to observe the area nearby. And there, on the exact spot, was Monica, next to a tree, sitting on a patterned cloth, reading a book. Hugo got out of the bike and walked up to her, taking his time to observe her. She was so into the book that she was startled when Hugo took it out of her hands after waiting by her side for about five minutes.

"Teas and Infusions: The truth behind the old Muggle cure knowledge," he read the title and then continued giving a crooked smile. "Do you really find this interesting?"

"Very," she said, fetching back the book. "It reminds me of when my grandmother would take care of me when I had a flu... Muggles have many interesting beliefs in this area, you know? They believe that plants cure many things." She petted the book cover and then put it away on her bag. "When did you arrive?"

"Not long ago, but it was enough to see that I would need to make a move if I wanted you to notice I was here," Hugo laughed.

Monica couldn't prevent her face from growing red. "I'm sorry... I've been told that I have the habit of entertaining myself too much with my studies and forgetting everything around me." Hugo laughed and Monica became even redder. But then she smiled. "For a moment I thought you wouldn't come."

"And for a moment I really would not..." Hugo said with his head down as he played with the grass.

"May I know why?" she said, turning her face to him.

"Maybe because I made a fool of myself yesterday?" he said with a crooked smile.

"You didn't make a fool of yourself, Hugo," Monica started, but then, as she noticed him rolling his eyes, she laughed. "Okay, okay, you did. But it was not that bad, I really think that your dance was a success yesterday. I'm sure I saw some people trying to do your steps." She started gesturing with her hands in a way that resembled Hugo's choreography from last night.

I know that I was not very clear about the episode back then, but, even though I believe you still remember, I'll refresh your memories: table, old music, monkey impersonation. Remember? Well, she was trying to do this, just that she was sitting down. May I add that some passer-bys started giving sideway glances to them. When Hugo noticed this, he laughed and tried to stop Monica's hands as she waved them in the air and ended up falling on top of her. Monica laughed so hard that was not able to notice how this proximity affected Hugo. He was thankful that she had her eyes closed so that she would not be able to see his akwardness as he noticed how dangerously close he was to her lips. He moved away from her, forced a laugh and ran his hands through his hair as he tried to slow down his heart.

"My dance was not similar to yours then?" said Monica, still lying down, when she was able to control her laugh.

"I didn't say that... It's just that people were looking..." he then forced a smile on his face.

Monica placed her eyes on Hugo and saw that he was embarrassed which she assumed was from the fact that there was people passing by. "You shouldn't worry about that. It's not like we own any of them an explanation or something." She gestured around herself, indicating people that were in the park. Hugo shrugged and laid down on his belly beside Monica. "But tell me," she continued, "it was not just because of last night's performance that you thought of not coming, right?"

Hugo looked at her, pondering if it was worth telling the truth. She smiled and he closed his eyes, immediately regretting his decision. "Truth is I'm grounded for taking the car yesterday... Pathetic, isn't it?" Instead of an answer, Monica laughed and turned herself around, ending up in the same position Hugo was, both of them facing the lake that lied ahead.

"I don't want to get you into more trouble. You just had to say it and we could have met at some other day."

Hugo shrugged, "I know my mom, she was mad just because Dad decided something against what she had said before. Besides, I doubt she will keep me grounded tomorrow."

"She can't hold a punishment for long then?"

"Oh, no. She can. She can be really strict when she wants to. It's just that..." A smile grew on his face and then he turned his head around, facing Monica. "Well, tomorrow is my birthday."

"Nice! Mine is close by as well! Just on the other week, on the twentieth!" she smiled as she bumped her shoulder against his. "Wait a minute. It won't be just an ordinary birthday, right? You will be legally an adult tomorrow!" He shook his head in confirmation, still slightly embarrassed. "You should have told me before. I would have brought you a gift..." She made a face, trying to look like she was mad.

"There is no need for that. But you can come to the party tomorrow if you like." He cursed his ears that stubbornly kept on growing red. It may be just my opinion, but I find this trait quite charming, but all Weasleys that inherited what they call 'flaming ears' or 'anxiety alarm' hate them...

"I'm sorry, but I can't... It's my shift tomorrow..."

"Oh..." said Hugo. Then they stayed in silence for a few moments. "But why did you invite me here?"

Now it was Monica's turn to be shy. "Oh, nothing really... Just to make sure you were okay, that's all..."

"Oh yes, everything is great. Thanks to the potion you left at my room and to my luck to find it before my mother did. She believes that if you don't feel the hangover you will not learn the harms of alcohol..." He turned to Monica and saw that she had her eyebrows raised in a clear sign of disbelief. "From what I heard, the only time she didn't hold back the alcohol was on her wedding."

They stayed like that until the sun was down, talking about many different things, listening to music on a device she had brought, discussing cinema. They only left when their stomachs protested, so they went to a diner nearby. Monica took advantage of a moment when they were alone and transfigured his bicycle and stored the new 'clock' on her bag. At the diner they had their meal in silence, but it was a comfortable silence, if you know what I mean.

Later on they walked by the park until they reached the parking lot where Hugo was surprised to see Monica had come riding a motorcycle. She handed him a helmet after convincing that she would take him home as soon as she left the motorcycle at home. They parked at her garage and Apparated close to his house.

"I see you around then," Hugo said, opening the gate of his house.

"Sure. Now you know where I live." Monica smiled. Before he could say anything else, she closed the distance between them and hugged him as she pecked his cheek. It's funny to be able to know people thoughts at moments like this, for both were thanking the dark for covering their embarrassment. Monica let go of him and ran her hand over his arm, "I know it's not time yet, but happy birthday."

Hugo thanked her and then watched as she went away and Disapparated. He entered his house quietly, going to his bedroom after a strategic stop in the toilet. In his bed there were already a few packages, presents and cards from his friends. He took off his shoes and his clothes, throwing them aside and put on his pajamas. He sat down in his bed and ran his eyes through the senders and one of them caught his attention: it was from Sarah. He laid on his back and, after turning the card between his fingers for a while, he opened and read the formal words printed on the paper with a simple 'congratulations' hand written underneath. "Crap..." he thought, eyes fixed on the ceiling. "Thinking about one of them could at least take the other out of my head, but no... I need to keep them both in here... Letter from one, smell of the other." He smiled as he remembered the day he just spent with Monica, then he took a deep breath and the smile faded. "Another 'friend' to the list probably..." He placed the card on his bedside table and, then, still hunted by these thoughts, drifted into sleep. He hadn't even reached dreaming zone when he felt someone climbing his bed.

"Just don't attack me, little brother." He smiled when he heard his sister's voice. "Happy birthday." Then he felt, and heard, a smacking kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Rose." He yawned. "Do I look older yet?" he asked, making a thoughtful expression as he rubbed his chin.

"Let's see... I think so, I can see some wrinkles already." That was when his parents got in his bedroom, holding a small piece of cake with a single candle on top and singing the birthday tune. Another normal birthday. When he went to sleep again, he couldn't even remember that he was so let down by his love life not even half an hour ago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A.N.: So, did you guys like it? I hope so! I also hope you take your time to leave me a review! Hugs! Now beta-ed by or one and only Potterholic! Big thanks!_


	8. Between presents and notes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HUGO & MONICA**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7**

**.:. BETWEEN PRESENTS AND NOTES .:.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blimey, I thought you had died in the bathroom", Hugo heard his friend say as he entered his bedroom. Hugo's bedroom, not his friend's. You know what I mean. Oh! I must warn you that I once more decided to jump forward in time, to be more precise, jumped to the end of day, Hugo's birthday night. By now, you could probably get the wrong idea that I just like telling what happens during the night periods, but it's just that his birthday party, like all parties in which the whole family gathers together – especially a big family – consisted mainly on saying hello's to relatives and friends, asking for the reason why some didn't come, putting up with that boring uncle saying something about his beard, his grandmother crying over the fact that he was still a small baby to her, his godfather – Charlie – completely drunk, giving him tips about girls and his father being overly emotional and giving a speech at the garden. And before the party, there were just the arrangements for it. It was because of all this things that I decided to ignore this part. So, right now, Hugo just came out of his bath and into his room where his friend was waiting for him.

"Shut up, Alec," he said as he put on a shirt. "You spent over an hour in there and I didn't say a thing."

"That's because I'm a guest. Aunt Hermione would not be pleased if you complained about my bathing time," Alec said, lying down on his improvised bed with his arms under his head. Alec has been calling Hermione and Ronald by aunt and uncle since a bit after he started going to Hugo's house. It was something so spontaneous and caring that nobody was really bothered about it.

"You are not a guest here. Nor have you been for years," laughed Hugo, throwing himself on his bed. "Where is Alice?"

"Downstairs. Helping in the kitchen."

"And you were up here resting while they are downstairs working? What a gentleman..."

"I was not here resting. I was arranging your presents." He pointed to the other side of the room. It was just then that Hugo noticed that what was a big pile of packages before, was now a line and, as he noticed by getting closer, alphabetically organized by name of the person who gave it to him.

"You need therapy," laughed Hugo. Alec is always putting everything in order, either alphabetically, numerically, by color, by size or by type. People suspect that this is the reason Hermione likes the boy so much. Rumor has it that she was amazed to get home one day and her book shelves were organized. On the other hand, this was always a reason for a good laugh among friends, simply because it was easy to get Alec mad: you just needed to mess around his sock drawer. Well, back to the present.

"This way it will be easier to open up the presents. I did you a favor and all you do is complain..." Alec sat down. "Come on, open one up."

"Later. I'll go see if they need help." Hugo left his bedroom and saw his parents at the end of the stairs. "I was going down to see if you needed help with anything."

"Everything is taken care of, angel," said Hermione, coming closer and taking her son's face between her hands. "It feels like it was yesterday that we were taking you to take the express for the first time and look at you now... Almost a man." Then she hugged him and kissed his face. Hugo tried to protest, but his mother didn't let him go.

"Dear, you make him uncomfortable like this." Ronald tried to convince Hermione of releasing the boy.

"But that's a mother's job, treating her children like babies." She smiled but released Hugo. "We will go to bed then."

"I was thinking about opening the presents now."

"You can do it with your friends, son." Ronald put his arms around his wife's shoulders. "Your mother worked too much today, we will go to bed."

"Good night, angel. Sweet dreams." His mother gave him the last peck on the cheek. As his parents disapeared into their room, Rose and Alice climbed the stairs running. Hugo didn't even have time to say something when Alice locked herself in the bathroom and Rose almost hit her face at the door.

"That was not fair, Shorty! It was my turn in the bathroom!" Rose started hitting the door.

"I won't take long!" Hugo heard Alice exclaiming from the other side of the door and soon later the shower was turned on.

Rose went back to her room, cursing under breath and Hugo went back to his. He barely crossed the door when Alec came to him, package in hand. "Open up."

"Alice will kill me if I open the presents before she is here."

"You don't have to open all of them. Just this." He placed the package on Hugo's hand.

Hugo took it and noticed that, as he had imagined, it was from Alec. He sat on his bed and opened the wrapping of the relatively big present. As the paper came out, Hugo couldn't suppress a laugh; only Alec would give him a crossword game: 'Scrabbles – Ancient Runes'. "Perfect, Alec," he said. "Do you think it will help us with N.E.W.T.'s?"

"Let's keep our fingers crossed." Alec lied down on his bed once more. "May I read the rules, mate?"

"Sure." Hugo threw the box to his friend and started roaming around his presents. Some he could guess about what could have been inside, others he had no idea. He took hold of one and started shaking and pressing to see if he could find out what there was inside, but had no luck, so he put it aside and got another one, going for the same ritual as the last one.

"Don't press it too hard or you will break it." Alice hopped in his direction, holding her stuffed dog. He looked to her as asking 'can I open it?' and Alice smiled back at him as answering 'sure!'.

If you allow me to divagate a little, dear reader, I must say that this is one of the advantages of having a long term friendship, you don't need words to understand one another. So I take this time to open a parenthesis and say that Alice and Hugo have know each other 'since forever', like they used to say. Their parents studied together in Hogwarts and became good friends. Alice's mother you have already met; she is the owner of the Leaky Caldron, Hannah Abbott, and her father is Neville Longbottom, teacher at Hogwarts. Because of the friendship between their parents, the two of them have been as good as raised together and so they became the best of friends. But now, closing the parenthesis, back to the story: Hugo held the package with care after Alice's advice, and unwrapped it with calm, finding a brand new camera.

"Alice... This must have cost a fortune."

"Don't even start it! I owed you since I threw yours at the lake last year," she said as she took a sit besides Hugo and placing her dog beside her. I think I ought to mention that Alice can't sleep without Bob (her stuffed dog). She brought it to Hugo's room because she had a slight suspicion that Rose, knowing of her need, would hide it as retaliation for her going to the bathroom first.

"True... And just because I had a picture of you hugging that guy in the Hog's Head... A picture you asked me to take."

"That was before I found out he was the sort of guy that only goes out with whoever pays for his time, if you get what I mean," she laughed.

"Yeah... It would be a good way of black mailing..." he looked thoughtful until she reached for Bob and hit Hugo on the head with it. That was when they heard a snore and turned to find a sleeping Alec with his head hanging from the bed. "I swear he was awake not even five minutes ago."

"And I believe it," laughed Alice. "I still need to find out how he can fall asleep like that in any place and so fast."

"Well, which one do you want me to open now?" laughed Hugo, turning back to the presents.

"Your choice, boy... Can I open this?" she said, taking the present she gave Hugo. He nodded, and so she started trying to figure out how to deal with the camera as he turned his attention to the presents.

A few time latter, he had already unpacked his godfather's gift – a new broom, since his had been broken at the last family game of quidditch, uncle Bill's – a perfume, being clear that it was his wife, Fleur, who had bought the present, uncle George's – a new supply of his shop's items forthe new school term, uncle Percy's – a new shirt, probably a new item of Lucy's shop, aunt Ginny's – Apparating classes and the payment for the test, and his grandparents, both from his mother and father side – clothes and more clothes. As he opened them, Alice kept on taking pictures with his new camera. Hugo then saw a package that made him curious; it was from Monica. He couldn't really tell why, but he didn't want to open it in front of Alice. He tried to pretend to not see it as long as possible and, taking advantage of a minute of her distraction, he put the package with the already opened ones.

"What are you doing?" asked Alice, taking her eyes of the camera as she saw Hugo moving.

"Me? Looking for Kai's present." He hoped Alice would not see he was lying. If she did, she didn't say anything, but just handed him a package.

"Did you forget Alec placed them in order?" she laughed. "A shame she couldn't come, right?"

"Yeah..." mumbled Hugo, reaping the wrapping. Inside he found a blood red cap and a letter which Hugo unfolded and read aloud.

.

_"What's up, prat? Everything okay?_

Well, here in Taiwan everything is awesome! I'm having a bunch of fun with my cousins. It's not fun not being able to tell them I'm a witch, and even worse to have to lie all the time and coming up with things we are supposed to be doing all these years we have been living in England and France. But I'll stop now – the news will have to wait to when I come back.

Alice and Alec are there? I hope everything is nice with everybody! And send them my best wishes. I'm sorry I didn't get in touch before, but sending normal letters takes too much time and it's too expensive. And I'm not allowed to use owls because otherwise they could find out, so...

In case you are wondering about your present, it's the cap from the most famous Beijing team – the Red Brooms. We came to their game against the Chudley Cannons. I've never seen the Cannons playing so well (or could it be that the other team was so bad? But don't you dare tell your father that I even thought about this possibility =P). And being on an all-magical place, I decided to send you your present.

I'll see you on the train!

With Care,  
Kai***

PS: September 1st is so close! Our last year! I can barely believe it!

PPS: I just met the Cannon's seeker! Got an autographed picture! Actually two, I'm sending your father one!"

.

Hugo raised his eyes and Alice was showing him the picture she had found. "Your dad will love it!" she laughed. "And speaking about the game, when will you tell me about being grounded?"

"I just didn't want to remind my mother about it," said Hugo, placing the cap on his head.

"Well, as far as I can see she is not here now..." she said as she took a picture of Hugo.

"It's a long story, but to cut it short, it was because I came back from a party drunk." He turned slightly pink.

"What party?"

"That one the old Henry Flint was advertising, you know?" Alice nodded and then put on a 'speak up' expression, so he continued. "I went for breakfast at the Leaky and a girl ended up bumping into me and spilling my coffee. So we talked and he came up selling the tickets and she bought two. So I decided to go to the party..."

"Everything at my mom's pub, and she didn't tell my anything?!" Alice gaped. "She is taking this thing about not telling us anything that goes on there too seriously! I mean, it's not like I'm not allowed to know when my best friend hangs in there chit-chatting with a girl! Who is she?"

"I'll tell you in the morning, ok?" Alice tried to protest, but he interrupted. "It's late, and I know you'll carry this talk on and on and on."

"And how will I be able to sleep, can you tell me?"

"Stop the drama, Alice. I swear I'll tell you everything tomorrow."

"You won't escape me in the morning, Hugo Edward Weasley." She went to the door sulking. But before she crossed it, she turned around. "No escaping."

Hugo waited until he heard Rose's door closing and then turned the lights off, lighting his bedside lamp. Then he got Monica's package and lay on his bed. Inside there was a small music device with headphones and a card. He put on the headphones and turned the music on. He took the card and saw that, on one side, there was the music list.

"Rush, Blur, Led Zepelin, The Who, The Police, Pixies, Pink Floyd, Eric Clapton..." he read in silence as his smile grew, "Muggle bands..."

At the other side there was a message:

.

_Hi, Hugo!_

You know what people say: the present is simple, but it's from the heart.

I didn't really have time to think about it, so I decided to send you some of the songs we listed yesterday and that you said you liked and I added a few more. Maybe one day you will be able to distinguish the bass in music, right? Or is it expecting too much? I don't think it is. I gave you the tips yesterday, pay attention and I'm sure you will be able to.

I wish you all the happiness in the world! And I hope your mother did really forget about grounding you.

Monica

.

Hugo smiled as he read those words. He made himself comfortable in bed and listened to the songs until he fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A.N.: So, did you guys like it? I hope so! I also hope you take your time to leave me a review! Hugs! And thanks to Potterholic for betaing this for me!_


End file.
